Aroma de café y sabor a menta
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari está teniendo problemas. Sus sentimientos estan confusos por dos chicos. Tan diferentes como parecidos igualmente. Uno tiene aroma a café. El otro sabe a menta.


**Notas de autora 1:** ¡Bienvenidos! Gracias por pasaros por este loco fic sin sentido que intenté hacer lo mejor que pude y con el que me divertí mucho. Cosa que no pasaba desde hacía tiempo. Aunque ahora tengo miedo de cómo quedó.

 **Este fic fue escogido de:** Las mendigas Fickeras II en el foro Proyecto 1-8 de digimon (¡Os invito a entrar!) y el reto fue posteado por **HikariCaelum,** quien ahora seguro que me odia por fastidiar su idea xD **.  
**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **8.479** Palabras. **  
**

 **Pareja:** Yamato x Hikari x Koushiro **.**

 **Ranking:** M **.**

 **Genero:** Romance **.**

 **Temas:** Amistad, confusión, trios, cuernos, hermanos protectores... risas (?)

 **Advertencia:** Un tremendo y desgraciado **OOC** en los personajes. Es la primera vez que los uso así y me da que tienen demasiado. IC igualmente, por si las moscas.

 **Estado:** Completo **.**

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia está basada en un resumen, pero igualmente es mía **.**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Hikari está teniendo problemas. Sus sentimientos estan confusos por dos chicos. Tan diferentes como parecidos igualmente. Uno tiene aroma a café. El otro sabe a menta.

* * *

 **ºAroma de café y sabor mentaº**

* * *

.

 _Sabe a menta_ , pensó mientras le veía llevarse el dedo a los labios y chupar para pasar página a la canción que estaba tocando justo en ese momento, a un lado de la habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de algunas chicas de la universidad.

Era su cuarto año. El último y por fin podría ser libre. Convertirse en joven adulto tenía esas cosas. Los últimos estudios. Pensar en tu propia casa. En mudanza. En trabajos. Y repentinamente, como pasaba para ella, en chicos.

Yamato Ishida era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor y fue su primer beso. Podía decir que lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, pero es que realmente había sucedido ayer.

Taichi se había ofrecido a ayudarla con la mudanza y había arrastrado al pobre músico con él, alegando que era un vago que solo sabía tocar cuerdas. Yamato había ido, según él, porque le gustaba como cocinaba Hikari. Hikari simplemente pensó que aquella estaba siendo la mudanza más divertida de todos los tiempos. Aunque solo fueran tres.

Cuando subieron el sofá, tanto ella como Yamato se dejaron caer sobre él, mientras Tai iba en busca de comida al restaurante de enfrente. Invitando él, cualquier cosa podría ser pedida, pero tenían tanta hambre que hasta aceptaron, capaces de comerse un hipopótamo si fuera necesario.

Durante los años que conocía a Yamato, nunca se había parado a pensar qué le habían visto Mimi y Sora. Ambas habían llamado a su hermano y a Matt galanes atractivos. Para ella seguían siendo su hermano y el hermano de su mejor amigo. Punto.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado muchísimo. Se había fijado más en los hombres. Y Yamato era uno de ellos.

Tenía el cabello suave, como había podido comprobar antes cuando se los había sacudido para vengarse de qué él decidiera usar su trasero como diana para las gomitas que había usado para atar sus bolígrafos. También sabía que no siempre olía a colonia. Podía a oler a un sudor que no era nada negativo. Y mezclado con su colonia, era hasta atrayente.

Sus ojos parecían fríos, pero podían mirar con diversión y burla. Y brillar mientras hablaba de música. Le gustaba hablar en voz baja y era genial escuchar su voz cosquilleándote en el oído.

Sus manos eran grandes y siempre parecían encajar en alguna zona de su cuerpo. Su cintura, su codo, su hombro… y era más alto que ella, obviamente. Hikari debía de llegarle por el hombro y dudaba poder crecer algo más como dar un estirón lo suficiente fuerte como para superarle. Tampoco quería eso. Le gustaban los hombres más altos que ella.

Y su boca parecía perfecta. Se lo sigue pareciendo, desde luego, pero en ese momento era pura atracción. Se preguntó si también sus labios serian suaves. ¿Qué sabor tendría su boca?

—Beso.

Yamato había levantado la vista de su móvil para clavarla en ella. Sus cejas rubias se arquearon inquisitivamente.

—¿Dijiste algo?

Hikari asintió, pensativa.

—¿Y si dijera que quiero besarte?

El músico la miró un instante, estudiándola. Hikari sintió su pecho arder con la esperanza de que su acto no fuera algo demasiado grande. Pero él desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el móvil cuando sonó.

Quizás pensó que jugaba. Quizás y solo _quizás._ Porque respondió con tanta despreocupación, que Hikari no se lo pensó demasiado.

—Que te besaría yo.

Cuandito que esas palabras salieron de los labios masculinos, el móvil dejó de importar en sus manos y ella estaba echándose hacia delante, apoyando una mano sobre la pierna de él y levantando la cara para ofrecerse.

—Quiero besarte.

Y él se inclinó, con las manos cayendo entre sus piernas y llenándola de olor a sudor y colonia cara. Su boca se impregnó de sabor a pasta de dientes, de menta y tal y como pensaba, sus labios eran duros, sí, pero suaves.

¿Qué empujó a que Yamato la besara? ¿Y a ella a investigar?

No podía responder a esas preguntas totalmente. Solo sabía que pasó y que ahora, cada vez que miraba a Yamato, sentía un cosquilleo dentro que le gritaba que deseaba volver a besarlo.

—¿Tan difíciles son las cuentas del banco de comprender?

Desvió los ojos del músico para clavarlos en el joven pelirrojo frente a ella.

Koushiro sonrió mientras acercaba una silla hasta su mesa, señalando con la mirada los papeles que ella sostenía entre sus manos. Eran fotocopias de su cuenta bancaria a la que debía de tomar más en serio desde que se había independizado. Y tantos números empezaban a molestarla.

Ella era más de artes que de números.

Koushiro extendió una mano frente a ella.

—¿Puedo?

—¿De verdad? — susurró anhelante de un poco de alivio. Él asintió y ella entregó los papeles—. Muchas gracias.

Fue en ese gesto cuando se percató de que Koushiro tenía unas manos muy bonitas. De uñas cuidadas y grandes. Dedos largos y una palma cálida que cubría la suya sin problemas.

Mientras él se dedicaba a observar sus papeles, ella se dedicó a observarle a él. Cosa que nunca antes había hecho. Shiro siempre era el chico tras el ordenador, el que los guiaba cuando las cosas eran demasiado problemáticas para la cabezonería de su hermano o la paciencia de Yamato. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en él como hombre. Y la verdad, no dejaba atrás a nadie. Por mucho que él se viera inferior, no lo era.

Si lo pensaba, le gustaban mucho los chicos inteligentes. ¿De qué sirve si no puedes tener una conversación de cualquier cosa o hasta de un nivel alto con una persona? Koushiro seguramente cumplía a la perfección esos patrones.

Sin darse cuenta, Hikari se vio preguntándose cómo de suaves o ásperas serían sus manos. Si sería capaz de estrecharla entre sus brazos como mujer o como la hermanita que nunca tuvo. Y, al igual que pasó con Yamato, se preguntó qué sabor y textura tendría su boca.

Confusa, se echó hacia atrás, con el ceño fruncido y miró a su alrededor.

Chicos de todas las formas. De similitudes o diferencias. De voces más fuertes o más agudas. Chicos de diferentes sexualidades. Diferentes tono y forma de cabello. Diferentes ojos.

Pensó en Joe y nada le palpitó dentro. Pensó en Takeru y tampoco. Pensó en Daisuke y sus insistencias. Nada. Pensó en sus amigos del extranjero y ningún sentimiento dentro de su pecho.

Pensó en su hermano y el estómago le recordó que podía sentir nauseas.

Y entonces, volvió a mirar a Yamato y sus ojos pasaron por todo su cuerpo, curiosos. Con el cuerpo en tensión. Y lo mismo volvió a suceder cuando se fijó en Koushiro una vez más.

Algo no iba bien. Con ella especialmente. Agarró su bolso y sin mediar palabra, se marchó.

Estaba demasiado confusa como para seguir ahí.

—

.

Un baño relajante no fue suficiente para quitarse esa confusión de encima. Ni siquiera cuando cerró los ojos y, disfrutando del agua caliente, se acarició a sí misma sirvió para comprender de qué iba la cosa. Fue frustrante que los rostros de los dos chicos aparecieran justo cuando sucumbía en un orgasmo que la sorprendió.

Sus dudas, sin embargo, continuaron ahí, hincándose en ella como un dichoso clavo.

Abrió la nevera para refrescarse justo cuando la puerta sonó. Dio un brinco y se maldijo entre dientes. Hasta que se acostumbrara a su nueva, vida a serle difícil comprender que el timbre de su casa sonara como una bomba.

Abrió la puerta subiéndose las medias un poco de las rodillas, escuchando un sorprendido "Ah" de la persona que estaba tras esta.

Al levantar los ojos, descubrió que uno de los causantes de sus problemas estaba ahí, de pie, con una mano en el rostro y mirando hacia otro lado mientras las orejas se le enrojecían tanto que parecía tener fiebre.

Hikari había visto varias veces así antes a Koushiro. Y todo fue gracias a Mimi. Ahora, era ella quien lo hacía y aquello le pareció que estaba bien. Muy bien.

—¿Koushiro? — cuestionó.

—Ah. Sí— tartamudeó y volvió a mirarla, carraspeando—. Yamato me dijo donde vivías.

La joven asintió y se hizo a un lado para invitarle a pasar. Él lo descartó.

—He de volver a trabajar.

—Ya— musito mirándole con diversión. Un botón de su escote se soltó y pese a que Koushiro no era mucho más alto que ella, estaba segura de que sus ojos se habían ido hacia el lugar—. ¿Por qué has venido entonces?

Al chico estaba costándole apartar la vista de sus _botones_.

—Yo he venido, sí— repitió, lamiéndose los labios.

Bien. Igual lo de tener a alguien con quien charlar de lo que fuera, tampoco iba con Koushiro. Era un hombre que también podía caer en la tentación y bloquearse.

—Sé que has venido— rió. Usando su mano para cubrirse la boca en un vano intento de cubrir su sonrisa, su brazo ocultó lo que torturaba la visión del pelirrojo, quien finalmente le miró a los ojos.

—Eh… ¡Ah! A entregarte los papeles. Te marchaste sin decir nada y me los dejaste.

Extendió los documentos con sus datos bancarios y Hikari sonrió en agradecimiento mientras los recogía. Esta vez, sus dedos rozaron los masculinos y el gesto fue agradable. Excepto por el chico, que, de nervios, dejó caer todos los papeles contra el suelo.

—L-Lo siento— se excusó educadamente.

Ambos se agacharon para recogerlas. Koushiro disculpándose sin cesar y ella negando la importancia que le daba. Hasta que, repentinamente, ambos sujetaron la misma hoja y sus miradas se encontraron. Quizás pareciera el encuentro de dos personas que se enamoran en el pasillo de un instituto. Pero Hikari ya no estaba en la edad de pensar en eso.

Simplemente actuó. Por auto reflejo. Por curiosidad. No importaba. Simplemente se movió. Un rápido gesto. Sus labios sobre los de él. Aroma a café.

—Ah.

Koushiro era un poema. De colorado a pálido. De pálido a colorado. Y ella le miraba con curiosidad.

—Lo siento— se disculpó sorprendido. Echó una mano hacia atrás en su nuca, rascándose los pelirrojos cabellos—. Mis labios…

—Te besé yo.

Pese a la vergüenza, Hikari sabía que el conocimiento de Koushiro, por muy torpe que fuera este, podía ser grande.

—Me besaste— asintió—. ¿Por qué?

Fue el turno de la chica de retroceder, frunciendo las cejas y mirarle como si él fuera quien tuviera las respuestas.

—Quería hacerlo— respondió.

En los ojos oscuros de Koushiro pudo vislumbrar un brillo característico. Ese que aparecía cuando algo era interesante o al menos, no hallaba la lógica necesaria para aclararlo. Y eso le gustó.

Y la confundió de nuevo.

Cuando el pelirrojo se marchó, rascándose la nuca pensativo. Hikari se permitió observarlo hasta que le fue imposible. Pese a ser más bajito que los demás, tenía unos buenos hombros y una espalda grande. Sin motivo alguno, sintió un cosquilleo en los brazos ante la loca idea de correr y abrazarlo tan solo para saber qué se sentía.

Probablemente el chico pensara que estaba como una cabra.

No podía juzgarle.

—

.

Ese mismo fin de semana, Hikari preparó una comida especial para todos sus amigos como celebración por su primera semana a solas en un piso, no compartido, y al que aunque todavía le faltaban unos retoques, podía llamar hogar.

Debido a que ya ninguno era un niño, la cerveza empezó a faltar en la nevera y comieron hasta que sus vientres dijeron que ya no más. Tuvo que reírse de las tonterías de su hermano por querer quedarse a dormir. Hikari sabía que si le daba esa oportunidad, Taichi nunca se iría. Al menos, hasta casarse.

Takeru le regaló un precioso cuadro abstracto para el pasillo que no dudó en colgar. Él sabía cuánto amaba los paisajes. Aún así, pese a que su amigo la conocía tanto, tenía la confianza en que no entendería qué le estaba ocurriendo con los chicos. Takeru tampoco le hablaba de más de las chicas, tan solo para pavonearse de vez en cuando. Ella era más misteriosa. O más indecisa.

Mimi le había regalado un cactus en maceta. Hikari no quiso saber el motivo exacto, pero era bueno que fuera una planta que no necesitara tantos cuidados. Sora sin embargo, le prometió ayudarla a elegir cortinas y ropa de cama barata que seguro que le gustarían y Miyako se encargó de entregarle una lista de ofertas del supermercado de sus padres.

—Precio de amigo— dijo subiéndose las gafas sonriente.

Hikari no supo si abrazarla, echarse a reír o simplemente tirar los folletos. Aún así, los conservó. Ken le regaló por su parte un libro con recetas prácticas y baratas.

Daisuke le trajo una maleta como regalo. Estaba vacía y tardó en comprender a qué se refería*. Cuando lo hizo, la dejó en la puerta de la calle y le miró con cierto enfado mientras que Yamato y Taichi le golpeaban a la par con la mano en la cabeza. El joven se echó a llorar y ahogó sus penas en cerveza mientras los demás reían.

Joe le regaló un kit perfecto de primeros auxilios y tarjetas de todos los hospitales cercanos. Hasta para Tai fue demasiado exagerado. Iori le regaló un juego de té, que para su sorpresa, era precioso.

Y pese a estar todos juntos, Hikari solo podía sentirse impaciente por los regalos de las dos últimas personas. Koushiro no se había atrevido a mirarla demasiado, sonrojándose cada vez que algún contacto entre ellos sucedía o simplemente, carraspeando y cambiando de lugar. Aunque sus ojos se encontraban frecuentemente, cosa que la alagó y ayudó a disculpar su torpeza a la hora de relacionarse. Su regalo fue un portátil recién salido que se encargó él mismo de programar.

Yamato sin embargo, no le quitó la vista de encima y le aseguró que su regalo llegaría más tarde. Nadie pensó nada extraño. Cuando no estaba trabajando, ensayando o sobre un escenario, el músico era difícil de hacerse escuchar. Generalmente, hasta que no lo cansaban o Mimi terminaba echándole la guitarra encima.

Sin embargo, para Hikari, aquellas palabras eran más la promesa de algo que no esperaría a un evento musical.

Y así fue. Yamato esperó a que en medio de un despiste total, sus ojos le siguieran hasta la cocina. Hikari aprovechó el momento, atraída y cuando las puertas correderas de la cocina se cerraron, el rubio la miró, apoyado en la nevera de pegatinas y fotografías. Tenía una cerveza en la mano y los ojos le brillaban.

Hikari sopesó que había sido demasiado alcohol para él por una noche.

Yamato levanto la mano que sostenía la cerveza y le hizo un gesto con un dedo para que se acercara. Hikari dudó un instante, pero ese dichoso hombre tenía algo que la atraía. Se acercó hasta que sus cuerpos apenas dejaban espacio entre sí. El rubio se inclinó contra su oído y el aliento acarició zonas que ni sabía que eran sensibles en ese lugar.

—Se tu secreto, Hikari.

Y luego se echó hacia atrás para hacer un gesto interesante con las cejas. La joven no supo si realmente era el alcohol u otra cosa, pero definitivamente estaba raro. Raro y aun así, condenadamente sexy. De tanto pasarse las manos por el cabello lo llevaba despeinado y algunos mechones caían sobre su frente. Se los apartó gentilmente.

—¿De qué secreto hablas?

Los azulados ojos brillaron cuando se clavaron en ella, resbalando por sus mejillas, por su cuello, deteniéndose en el escote de su camiseta.

—Te vi besarle. A Koushiro. El pelirrojo de ahí fuera. Mi amigo.

Y Hikari comprendió. Se lamió los labios, poniendo las manos sobre el torso masculino. Suave, fuerte y blando a la vez. Cálido. Su mejilla ocupó el lugar de sus manos por un instante. El corazón de Matt latía más fuerte de lo que esperaba y cuando se apartó, fue como salir en pleno invierno a la calle, sin más abrigo que tu propia piel.

—Le besé. — No iba a mentir. Eso no iba con ella en ese instante. Podía mentir con su salud, decir que estaba bien cuando tenía fiebre, pero con esos problemas sentimentales, era algo que se juró no permitirse mentir—. Igual que a ti.

Yamato negó y volvió a señalarla con la lata.

—Te besé yo a ti.

—Sabías a menta— continuó. Ignoró el mohín que él hizo por haber sido ignorado—. Él sabe a café.

—¿Y? — cuestionó cambiando el peso de un pie a otro.

Hikari no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Al cambiar de postura, sus ojos bajaron por sus pantalones, fijándose en las botas oscuras. Pero se detuvieron en su cintura, ahí donde la forma entre sus piernas se remarcaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Y? — repitió—. Quería saber a qué sabe. No es ningún secreto que le haya besado.

Yamato dejó la lata sobre la cocina y se acercó hasta ella. Hikari ahogó un suspiro de sorpresa entre los labios cuando la sujetó de la cadera y la pegó contra sí. Como había sospechado, el cuerpo de Yamato era más grande, perfecto para dominarla. Era un hombre, sin duda alguna.

Levantó la cara para poder mirarle y él se inclinó. Su boca presionó contra ella, firme, posesiva. Y ella se lo permitió, suspirando en un invite de más. Cuando su lengua se abrió camino en su interior, el asco fue lo que menos pasó por su mente. La sensación estaba bien. Era correcta. Excitante y tímidamente, deseó más, secundado con su propia extremidad la ferocidad masculina.

Cuando se separaron, ella jadeaba. Él se limpiaba los labios con el pulgar, dando una última lamida a este y mirándola socarrón.

—Pero no besa igual.

La joven se lamía los labios cuando Taichi entró con Koushiro bajo el brazo. El pelirrojo protestaba y las risas que llegaban del salón se perdieron tras la puerta. Taichi hizo a un lado a Yamato para coger otra cerveza, encontrándose con el lugar vacío. Maldijo entre dientes y miró hacia su hermana.

Repentinamente, Hikari se encontró en un buen lio. Yamato. Ella. Koushiro. Y su hermano… bueno, su hermano solo estaba ahí, mirándoles de hito en hito.

—Que no hay cerveza— repitió sacudiendo esta vez los brazos al ver que nadie hizo caso a su primer dato informativo.

Hikari suspiró y se frotó los brazos.

—¡Qué no…! ¡Auch!

Yamato interrumpió al castaño sacudiéndole en el hombro y luego salió. Taichi los miró con sorpresa, como si de un niño pequeño regañado se tratara y corrió tras el rubio. Kari levantó la mirada hacia Koushiro, quien se acercó, rascándose la nuca.

—Tai nunca cambiará.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar. Amaba a su hermano pese a todo lo que era. Tai era Tai. Sin más.

Se percató de que Koushiro la miraba fijamente, justo hacia los labios. Todavía sentía el corazón desbocado a causa del beso de Yamato. El cuerpo sensible. Quizás por eso se le antojó de nuevo querer saber más de él. Sin embargo, Koushiro retrocedió y miró hacia la puerta temeroso.

—Venía a decir que me iba— habló. Los nervios marcados en su voz.

—Ah. Claro— asintió—. Más bien, con Tai pregonando que no queda cerveza, más de uno se irá.

Koushiro sonrió indulgentemente.

—Sí.

—Aunque tú solo has tomado café— señaló.

Él enrojeció nuevamente, en la zona en sus orejas. Y fue divertido pensar en morder esa zona, susurrar algo que le estremeciera. Hikari pudo comprobar que no hacía falta que se llegara a poner de puntillas para hacerlo.

—Sí, bueno. Tengo que conducir de vuelta a casa. Pensé que era mejor abstenerse de tomar bebidas alcohólicas— explicó mostrándole las llaves.

Iba a responder algo cuando Miyako apareció y les cortó.

—Hikari, nosotros nos vamos yendo ya— avisó. Ella se acercó al tiempo de ver como la muchacha tiraba de Ken y Daisuke, que por algún motivo, cantaban un villancico—. ¡Mañana nos vemos!

—Hasta mañana— saludó.

Uno a uno fueron abandonado el lugar, despidiéndose, besándola en la mejilla, revolviéndole los cabellos, cantando o simplemente siseando para callarse mutuamente. Cuando cerró por última vez la puerta, sentía que su cuerpo estaba tan revuelto como el salón de su casa.

Todavía sentía la sensación de los labios de Yamato sobre los suyos. El contacto de su lengua y la facilidad con que sus cuerpos se atraían. Y lo peor de todo, las ganas con las que se había quedado de tocar a Koushiro.

Sacudió la cabeza y se remangó, dispuesta a recoger algo de ese desastre antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Si podía poner el orden una habitación, también podía con sus sentimientos. ¿O no?

—

.

La siguiente vez que vio a Koushiro fue cuando volvió a la universidad para dar una clase práctica de la tecnología y los niños. Hikari se dio cuenta enseguida que estaba nervioso y que probablemente, esperaba que todo el mundo se burlara de él de algún modo. Pero al mismo tiempo que sabía eso, también conocía la capacidad de Izzi de ayudar. Recordó aquella vez que le enseñó a resolver un problema de matemáticas cuando era niña.

Y ahí no sintió esas cosquillas de orgullo como en ese momento. Era como si ver cómo todos le mirasen, fuera un globo hinchándose en su pecho de puro orgullo. .

Koushiro abrió el ordenador, conectó cables y empezó a ser él mismo. Hablaba claro, respondía preguntas. Se preocupaba por la infancia. Incluso llegó a dejar escapar, como si de un secreto se tratara, que quería ser padre algún día. Hikari rió por lo bajo, imaginándose a un chico guapísimo, idéntico a él. Excepto por los ojos. De algún modo, eran sus ojos los que estaban en aquel niño.

Y eso la incomodó. Porque al mismo tiempo que podía ver eso, también era capaz de imaginarse a una niña guapísima, de cabellos rebeldes como los de su tío, pero de ojos azules como los de su padre.

Quería ser la madre de los hijos de dos hombres diferentes.

Sacó una libreta que había comenzado desde que todo aquel embrollo emprendió en su interior. Había hecho una lista en la que en cada lado, el nombre de Koushiro y Yamato estaba subrayado una y otra vez. Debajo, diferentes puntos de vistas. Diferentes cosas que tenían en común: A ella le fascinaban.

Un segundo punto en común, como pudo comprobar mientras escribía la palabra padre bajo el nombre de Izzi, es que ella quería experimentarlas, formar parte o hasta oler si era necesario.

Había experimentado la posesión de celos de Yamato. Su beso no fue nada cándido como el primero. Fue placentero. Una bomba.

Se descubrió a sí misma mirando hacia la boca de Koushiro. Porque estar en primera fila tenía sus ventajas. Como ganarse alguna que otra sonrisa extra o mirada que devolvía con gusto.

Se preguntó si él también sería capaz de ser posesivo y ansioso. O en su lugar, sería torpe y tímido. Eso último le gusto. Y le cosquilleó en los labios y los pies. Los labios; porque ansiaba probarlo. Los pies; porque se moría de levantarse y llevárselo aparte para experimentar.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con ella? No lo comprendía.

Cuando Koushiro terminó de exponer, llegó una tanda de preguntas en las que él se sentó en la mesa del profesor, a responderlas tranquilamente, con más confianza y una taza de café en las manos. Sonriendo secretamente, confirmó lo que ya tenía puesto en su lista.

Koushiro era café. Yamato la menta.

—¿Qué tal he estado?

Tras sonar la campana, Hikari se había detenido en su puesto para asegurarse de guardar todo. Hacer tiempo y quizás poder hablar con Koushiro, pero nunca pensó que sería él quien avanzaría.

Se abría el cuello de la camisa con nerviosismo y la corbata empezaba a colgar de cualquier forma de su cuello. La mirada que le dedicó era puramente de necesidad, de conocimiento.

Hikari sonrió.

—Fantástico.

Koushiro sonrió y se recargó la maleta sobre el hombro mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella.

—¿De verdad? ¿Has entendido todo? ¿No ha resultado aburrido? ¿Se ha entendido la importancia de…?

—Izzi, son demasiadas preguntas— rió colgándose su propia mochila en el hombro—. Creo que tomas demasiado café. En serio— aseguró cuando él la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos y se cubría la boca.

—¿Tanto huele?

—¿ Disculpa?

Se habían quedado a solas en el aula. El último alumno había cerrado la puerta y el eco de sus voces era lo único que rebotaba en esas paredes.

—Leí una vez que cuando bebes mucho café, el aliento termina oliendo y es desagradable para muchas personas.

Hikari lo sopesó.

—A mí no me molesta. Tus besos también saben. O mejor dicho, tu beso— dejó caer, como si nada.

Las orejas se le tiñeron de rojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eso fue…

—Un beso. No un error, Koushiro. Fue un beso.

—Eres la hermana de…

—¿Y por ser la hermana de mi hermano no puedo besar? — interrumpió. Y sonrió una vez más, tirando de la corbata hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que sus narices se rozaron—. Soy una mujer. Joven adulta. Vivo sola. Mi hermano no es mi pared.

Koushiro parecía ir razonando. Absorbiendo sus palabras y por la forma en que entrecerró los ojos, había comprendido perfectamente.

—Soy una mujer— repitió—. Y me gustó besarte. ¿A ti no?

Las orejas de nuevo enrojecidas podían casi hacer juego con sus cabellos. Pese a que era divertido ver tal gesto, aquella pregunta la había hecho en serio. Y el corazón en su pecho latía tan fuerte que temió que él lo escuchara y que toda la seguridad que estaba intentando poner se desinflara.

Yamato era una pared. Koushiro era una montaña que subir.

—Sí… no… bueno… no quiero decir que no me gustará… pero… sí… ahm… ¡No sé qué diantres digo! — explotó frotándose el rostro. Ella continuaba sujetándole de la corbata, así que no podía huir—. Todo era fácil antes. Te ayudaba con los deberes. Iba a tu casa y simplemente estabas ahí. Y ahora… ahora…

Su mirada se fijó en sus labios, seguramente recordando aquel fugaz beso en la puerta de su casa. Hikari se los mordisqueó en una clara invitación.

—Ahora… Ahora quiero besarte.

—Bien. Hazlo.

Y se ofreció a él.

Izzi se lo pensó un momento, desviando sus ojos de sus labios al techo, como si pidiera perdón a alguien y finalmente, se inclinó sobre ella. Con una suavidad increíble. El miedo de romperla. El miedo de corromperla.

Al contrario que con Yamato, fue ella la que tuvo que dar el siguiente paso y aunque él se sorprendió y se apartó, ella volvió a insistir. Si existía un nuevo rechazo, las cosas cambiaran. Mas ambos se descubrieron en el uso primerizo de sus lenguas, de sus dientes y extrañamente, casi cómico, casi se asfixiaron.

Y sí. Sabía a café.

Finalmente tenía algo más que apuntar en su libreta. Pero aquel beso solo la confundía más si cabía.

Y había otro dato más que no podía dejar aparcado.

—Besé a Yamato también— soltó clavando la mirada fijamente en él.

Koushiro asintió lentamente, sentándose en uno de los pupitres y frotándose el ceño.

—Lo sé. Os vi en la cocina. Iba a entrar pero me detuve al veros. Tai me pilló por detrás y aunque intenté retenerle fingiendo que me marchaba, me arrastró a la cocina— explicó—. Por eso pensé que el beso en tu casa fue… un error.

—No lo fue— se apresuró. Necesitaba aclarar eso cuanto antes—. Y este tampoco.

Koushiro frunció el ceño, mirándola.

—¿Y entonces, lo de Yamato? ¿Fue…?

Koushiro se estaba levantando cuando Hikari levantó una mano para detenerle.

—Deseado. En ningún momento me forzó.

Fue agradable, aunque peligroso, ver cómo alguien que rehuía de la violencia parecía estar dispuesto a golpear a uno de sus amigos por ella. Pero debía de aclarar todo eso antes de que las cosas fueran a peor.

—Creo que me gustáis ambos.

—Eso es…

—Raro. Lo sé— murmuró sentándose a su lado.

Koushiro se rascó la nuca y se echó hacia delante, pensativo.

—¿Es porque necesitas tiempo? — cuestionó.

—Es porque ambos estáis en mi cabeza y cuerpo— aclaró.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver al chico frotándose el rostro y como su rostro casi llegaba al mismo color que sus cabellos. Ella también se sentía incómoda. Y no era porque estuviera ahí con él. No. Porque faltaba la otra parte del problema.

—Izzi— llamó y cuando toda la atención estaba enfocada en ella, continuó: — necesito hablar con los dos antes de que esto vaya a más.

Koushiro asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—

.

Decirlo era muy fácil, pero hacerlo era otra cosa. Estaba nerviosa, con ambos jóvenes sentados en su sofá. Uno con una taza de café en las manos y el otro una cerveza. Ambos mirándola fijamente, porque era ella la que llevaba la voz cantante en ese momento. La que tenía las dudas y las que, en teoría, debía de elegir y dejar de tenerlos como un péndulo.

Habían llegado en diferentes momentos. Izzi primero y luego Yamato. Hizo amán de hablar, pero calló al ver que el pelirrojo ya estaba en la casa. Hikari no le culpaba. Le había invitado a través de un mensaje a su terminal. Algo probablemente descortés de lo que ahora se arrepentía. Pero había ido.

Nerviosa, jugaba con su móvil mientras encontraba las palabras exactas qué decir. Cómo envidiaba en eso a Takeru, que siempre sabía qué decir, fuera la situación que fuera.

—No tienes que decir nada, si no quieres.

Koushiro se adelantó, siempre tan cuidadoso y educado. Hikari iba a sonreír cuando Yamato chasqueó la lengua, interrumpiéndola. Miró hacia el joven pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues yo necesito escucharlo— reprendió—. Aunque tenga que decir que tú eres mejor que yo. Que me deje con buenos argumentos, a ser posible.

Los dos más jóvenes parpadearon con sorpresa. Yamato estaba incómodo y claramente la situación estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de él.

—No se trata de dejaros.

Ambos hombres volvieron la cabeza hacia ella.

—Para poder hacer eso debería de haber comenzado algo con vosotros. Lo único que comencé fue el caos— reconoció—. Parezco la base cruel de todo esto.

—No es así— animó Koushiro recibiendo un codazo por parte de Yamato.

—Déjala terminar, anda.

Hikari agradeció el gesto. Creía que si se detenía, no sería capaz de continuar. Se acercó a la mesa y les mostró el cuaderno donde había ido apuntando todo. Ambos se inclinaron para verlo.

—Ha sido repentino. Y no sabría explicar el porqué. He intentado separar las cosas para hacerlas más a menas. Para resolver mi confusión. Ha sido nulo totalmente. Por más vueltas que le dé, he llegado a la conclusión de que ambos me gustáis.

—¿En el mismo nivel? — cuestionó Yamato echándose hacia delante.

—En el mismo nivel— confirmó ella—. Ni uno un poco más. Ni uno menos.

Ambos volvieron a mirarse con dudas. Yamato fue el primero en hablar.

—Esto es de locos. ¿Me estás diciendo que sientes cosas por ambos?

—Sí— contestó lo más firme que pudo—. He intentando comprender qué sucede mas no puedo. Solo es con vosotros. Así que..

—Esperabas que nosotros pudiéramos solucionarlo— espetó poniéndose en pie—. ¿Cómo has pensado que podemos hacerlo? Mientras tonteas con uno, que el otro mire por la puerta y espere a que sea su turno. ¿Quizás?

Koushiro se volvió hacia el rubio sorprendido.

—Te vi. Y me cabreó que no hicieras nada. ¿Es que no tienes cojones ni siquiera para pelear por la chica que te gusta? ¿O tampoco sabes si te gusta?

Koushiro balbuceo algo que no llegó a sus oídos. Hikari estaba empezando que reunirlos a ambos para expresar sus sentimientos era lo peor que podía haber hecho. Nunca esperaba que Yamato fuera consciente de lo que había estado sucediendo en la cocina había llegado a ojos de Koushiro. Y mucho menos que esperase que hiciera algo.

Yamato estaba enfadado. Mucho. Por la forma en que se frotaba las manos en los pantalones y miraba hacia Koushiro, esperando que dijera algo inteligente y el modo en que sus hombros se cuadraban. El rubio podía estar acostumbrado a la violencia gracias a su hermano. Koushiro no.

Esa era una diferencia que empezó a darle miedo.

Lo que menos quería es que ambos terminaran a golpes. Y sabía perfectamente que Izzi iba a ser quien peor saliera de aquella situación.

Repentinamente, la culpa empezó a cubrirla con su manto de crueles sentimientos.

—¡Di algo, coherente, maldita sea!

Cuando se puso en pie, Yamato había sostenido del cuello a Koushiro y lo levanta del sofá. Se acercó hasta el rubio, sujetándolo del brazo. Furioso, el joven se volvió para encararla.

—Es suficiente, Matt— pidió—. Suéltalo. Y márchate.

Fue el turno del Ishida de balbucear incoherencias. Hikari se frotó el rostro.

—No. Mejor iros ambos. He cometido la peor locura de mi vida. Nunca debí de confesaros. Ni siquiera debí de fijarme en vosotros o en fijarme. Por favor, iros.

Koushiro se arregló la ropa cuandito que Yamato lo soltó. La miró con tristeza y sintió como apretaba la mano libre para contenerse en tocarla. Yamato pasó a su lado, dejando un rastro de aire frio a su paso y olor a menta junto a colonia cara.

—Pero, necesitas aclararte. Sacarte la confusión.

Escuchó los pasos del mayor detenerse para mirarles por encima del hombro. Hikari le sonrió.

—No las he aclarado todas. Solo una.

Ambos esperaron. Ella suspiró y señaló la puerta.

—Que soy yo la que no encaja con vosotros.

Koushiro no dijo nada. Salió junto a Yamato, deteniéndose ambos mientras ella cerraba. Con la frente pegada a su puerta, lo último que Hikari llegó a escuchar de ellos, fue a Koushiro hablar.

—Sí, Matt. Me gusta Kari.

Luego apagó la luz, como nunca hacía. La oscuridad era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—

.

Desde lo que sucedió en el apartamento de Hikari, tanto Yamato como Koushiro se evitaron lo más que pudieron. Si algún evento era concertado, uno de ellos no acudía. En la universidad, procuraban encontrarse lo menos posible. Incluso se rumoreaba que uno de los dos había pedido un traslado como voluntario a otra universidad.

Quizás pensaron que nadie se daría cuenta, pero cuando te has criado con ellos, son tus mejores amigos o simplemente te molesta que el grupo estuviera rompiéndose algo, alguno de tus amigos actuaria. Mientras todos se preguntaban qué había sucedido, pues ninguno de los soltaba prenda, Taichi decidió actuar.

Fue por ese motivo que volver a verse después de tanto tiempo estaba resultando perturbador para ambos.

Yamato estaba estirado en la cama, con el mando de la consola en las manos justo cuando Koushiro entró. El rubio torció el gesto al verle y Koushiro sintió deseos de girar sobre sus pies y marcharse. Desgraciadamente, la educación que había recibido el pelirrojo corría fuerte por su personalidad. Inclinó la cabeza como salutación y se sentó lo más lejos posible del otro.

—No sé qué os pasa, pero empezáis a poner en peligro el grupo. Esta año la quedada de agosto fue totalmente un desastre gracias a vosotros— refunfuño Taichi lanzándole un mando libre a Koushiro—. Únete a la partida.

Si algo tenían los hombres es que poseían algún tipo de magia diferente al de las mujeres que siempre provocaba que aunque días antes se hubieran estado sacando el hígado a base de golpes, al día siguiente se abrazaran en carcajadas. Aunque fuera en el hospital.

Taichi tenía esa clase de magia.

Unas horas después todos discutían amigablemente por el videojuego. Las rencillas extras parecían haber quedado extinguidas y hasta Koushiro y Yamato se pusieron de acuerdo para hacerle trampas en el juego y vencerle. Pese a que no podía dejarse ganar, Taichi se sintió orgulloso de haber conseguido calmar los ánimos. Especialmente, porque aunque ambos no lo sabían, traerlos a sus dominios no había sido solo para apaciguar sus problemas. Existía algo más personal.

—No vamos a darnos las manos como niños de parvularios— aclaró Yamato antes de que Tai dijera nada.

—No es eso, hombre— gruñó poniéndose las manos tras la nuca y estirando las piernas—. Vosotros no lo sabéis porque no habéis estado viniendo a las reuniones o viéndola estos días. Pero es de Hikari de quien quiero hablar. Más bien por eso os hice venir. Ya he hablado con Takeru, pero este no suelta prenda.

Ante el nombre de la joven, ambos hombres dieron un respingo e intercambiaron una mirada que quería decir todo y nada a la vez. Ajeno a todo, Taichi continuó hablando.

—Está distraída. Estoy seguro de que apenas come, porque está más delgada. Siempre suele dormir con una luz o las ventanas abiertas. Ahora siempre es oscuridad lo que rodea su casa. El otro día iba a pasarme y creía que no estaba, así que la llamé. Estaba en su casa, a oscuras. Y creo que todos ya sabemos lo que pasa con la oscuridad y Hikari.

Koushiro tragó. Yamato se mordió el labio. Taichi continuó hablando.

—Takeru dice que son cosas de chicas y que debería de darle tiempo al tiempo.

—Tienes…. ¿alguna idea? — cuestionó Yamato sintiendo la boca pastosa.

Taichi se rascó el mentón y entrecerró los ojos. Generalmente solía ser muy espeso en algunas cosas, pero algo de madurez se había instalado en su cerebro.

—Creo que se trata de un tío.

Ambos tragaron a la par. Taichi golpeó con el puño su mano izquierda.

—Como me entere de quién es el lerdo, le parto la cara fijo. Mi hermana es demasiado buena para alguien que es capaz de hacerla sufrir.

—También podría tratarse de la universidad— supuso Koushiro poniéndose en pie.

—Nah. Hikari es inteligente. No puede con ella unos libros. Esto es un tío. Os lo digo yo. — Miró hacia Koushiro—. ¿Te vas?

Izzi asintió, rascándose la nuca.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer. Me iré antes— avisó mirando hacia Yamato en especial.

El rubio asintió y Koushiro se marchó. Mientras Taichi los miraba de hito en hito y se imaginaba quién podría ser el desgraciado, ambos hombres lo dejaron atrás con sus delirios.

Cuando volvieron a verse fue justo frente a la puerta del piso de Hikari. Koushiro esperaba apoyado en la pared y al verle, se incorporó. Yamato fue el que llamó.

—

.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Hikari soltaba la última pompita de jabón del bote. Estaba sentada en su cama, con el bote en la mano y la luz apagada. Lo primero que pensó fue en no contestar. Pero la culpabilidad pudo con ella.

Se quitó la toalla religada en la cabeza y sacudió la cabeza para que sus húmedos cabellos escogieran la mejor trayectoria para rebelarse mientras caminaba descalza hacia la puerta. Se miró antes de abrir para asegurarse al menos de llevar la ropa interior puesta y luego abrió.

El bote resbaló de sus manos contra el suelo al verles.

Ambos estaban de pie frente a la puerta, con gesto preocupado. Yamato fue quien la miró de arriba abajo y por un instante, se sintió desnuda con la camiseta de tirantas y el pantaloncillo corto. Koushiro fue el que habló.

—¿Podemos pasar?

—Claro.

Se hizo a un lado y encendió las luces. Guiñó los ojos tan solo un instante antes de acostumbrarse. Cuando los acompañó al salón, sus nervios la habían llevado a jugar con el filo de su camiseta.

—Es cierto que estás más delgada.

Desvió la mirada hacia Yamato y luego a sí misma. No había sentido el cambio, pero suponía que vivir solo de latas de atún no ayudaba demasiado a su equilibrio. Se tocó un huesudo hombro que estaba al descubierto y se encogió de hombros.

—Descuidé la alimentación.

Ambos se miraron y luego a ella. El juego era extraño. La preocupación se palpaba en el ambiente, así como la incomodidad de lo que pasó tiempo atrás.

No podía decir qué sentirían ellos, pero ella tenía un cúmulo de sentimientos. Desde felicidad hasta miedo. Desde preocupación hasta deseos. Porque las ganas de abrazarlos a ambos no habían cambiado. Porque por más que esos días intentó aprovecharlos para buscar una razón obvia que lo llevara a uno y otro, no pudo.

Porque debería de haber odiado esa parte agresiva de Yamato y el temor de Koushiro y sin embargo, esa parte de ellos eran también lo que hacía que los amara. Sí. Directamente. Todas esas vueltas simplemente habían servido para darse cuenta de eso. La atracción pasó a convertirse en amor. Las ganas de verlos. La angustia y el temor. La alegría y deseo.

—Si habéis venido a preguntar quién de los dos ha sido el que ganado, lo lamento. Ambos seguís en el mismo pedestal. Por muy pequeño que os parezca.

Necesitaba aclararlo antes que nada. Antes de que decidieran verla como una niña pequeña que necesitaba cuidados como si de un bebé o una hermana pequeña se tratara. Ellos tenían que darse cuenta de que…

—Eres una mujer.

Hikari detuvo sus pensamientos, fijándose en Yamato. Koushiro también le miró, interesado. El músico se pasó una mano por los rubios cabellos, chasqueando la lengua.

—Creo que ni Izzi ni yo queríamos darnos cuenta de ese detalle. Aunque te deseemos.

—Pero me deseáis separados— murmuró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. Y yo no. No puedo separaros en mi corazón.

Koushiro se adelantó esta vez al mayor.

—Ese es el problema y la vez no. A ver cómo lo explico sin que suene demasiado complicado…

—Entonces, ese no serías tú— bromeó Yamato dándole una palmada en los hombros.

Hikari se preguntó cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos como que Koushiro sonriera de esa forma. Era casi como si hubieran comprendido que necesitaban ser una piña. Parte el uno del otro.

—Nosotros hemos sido egoístas mientras tú has estado debatiendo duramente a quien escoger. Lo natural de las cosas es solo uno de nosotros. Pero es imposible para ti. Y parece que para nosotros también. No sé si hablo por Yamato en esto— opinó mirando al nombrado y luego a ella—, pero si tú te rompes, nosotros contigo.

Ishida asintió y unió las manos bajo la barbilla, mirándola fijamente.

Hikari intentó hablar. Decir algo coherente. Pero su mente estaba girando vertiginosamente y las piernas le fallaron de tal forma que cayó contra el suelo de culo. Ambos se levantaron a la par y se arrodillaron a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? — exclamaron a la vez.

Hikari rió. Porque aquello era fantástico. Porque sentía que quería escucharlo muchas veces. Alargó las manos, les acarició las mejillas y luego se las pellizcó. Ambos protestaron a la par y suspiró.

—Vale. Esto es real. No una ilusión.

—Creo que es obvio— protestó Yamato frotándose el lugar.

Hikari rió y se dejó ayudar a levantar. De pie, disfrutó de tener que mirar hacia arriba para ver a Yamato y no tener que esforzarse con Koushiro. Disfrutó del aroma a colonia cara de Yamato y el aroma natural de Izzi.

—Quiero aclarar las cosas. Tener clara la situación. ¿Sois conscientes de que os quiero a los dos?

—Sí— confirmó Koushiro.

—Que lo que haga con uno lo haré con el otro— señaló.

—O con los dos— observó Yamato con una ceja alzada. Hikari enrojeció. Y lo bueno de todo es que Koushiro se unió a ella.

Yamato los observó con diversión, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Estáis seguros? — cuestionó—. Porque las relaciones entre dos personas de un mismo género y una tercera puede ocasionar ciertos...

Dos besos en sus mejillas la acallaron. Tanto Yamato como Koushiro parecían haber llegado a ese punto que todavía ella le costaba comprender.

Los miraba como si aquello fuera un sueño. Incluso creía estarlo todavía. Pero era maravilloso. Las dudas se estaban marchando. Solo quedaban las más arraigadas al futuro.

Miró hacia Yamato con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres ser padre?

Aquello le sorprendió, porque miró hacia otro lado, chasqueando la lengua.

—Obviamente.

Hikari sonrió, se acercó hasta la mesa donde la libreta seguía desde aquel día. Había tenido miedo de ojearla y que los recuerdos fueran más dolorosos. Y escribió. Antes de terminar la palabra, Koushiro la retuvo.

—Creo que será mejor que aprendas esto a la marcha, Hikari.

Yamato le arrebató el cuaderno, abriendo la persiana y lo arrojó por la ventana.

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó mirándole con enfado—. ¡Era mi preferido!

Se volvió con intenciones de ir a buscarlo, pero fue retenida por los brazos del rubio, rodeándola de una manera perfecta y seductora.

—Ahora somos nosotros tus preferidos.

Y hasta Dios sabía que era así.

—

.

Diez meses después, la sonrisa no podía borrarse de su rostro mientras caía sobre el colchón. Desnuda, brillante de sudor y satisfacción. Alguien le hizo cosquillas y se retorció. Otro besó su hombro y se acurrucó contra ella.

Suspiró satisfecha y frotó su mejilla contra el hombro más cercano a ella.

—¿Te arrepientes? — cuestionó Yamato mirando por encima de ella hacia Koushiro.

Este negó con la cabeza.

Desde que su extraña relación comenzara, las cosas habían cambiado. Ya no vivía más sola. Y no es que su convivencia le molestara. En realidad, lo agradecía. Los gastos se incrementaron pero a la vez descendieron. Los turnos en el baño se vieron agrandados o compartidos. La comida pasó a ser platos tremendamente deliciosos. La casa siempre tenía aroma a café y el pasillo tenía aquel toque de colonia cara. El lavaba desprendía olor a menta.

Las habitaciones que había usado para despacho y biblioteca pasaron a tener camas, instrumentos musicales y ordenadores. Compró un sofá más grande, pero no lo suficiente como para estar lejos.

Nunca más volvió a necesitar un cuaderno más que para hacer la lista de la compra.

Yamato fue el primero en ofrecerse a vivir con ella cinco meses después de que empezaran. También fue el que arrastró a Koushiro con ellos para sacarlo del despacho en el que prácticamente vivía.

Sin embargo, fue Koushiro quien tomó su virginidad. Su primera vez en ningún momento fue un secreto para Yamato. Este alegó que él ya no era puro para llevarse esa experiencia, aunque le gustara. Koushiro era el perfecto para esa tarea. Fue divertido y doloroso. La segunda vez fue mejor.

Yamato, pese a haber concedido ese hecho, luego no la dejó dormir en dos días, como travesura y venganza. Era tan natural para él competir como para Koushiro no pillar los retos.

Luego, un día que salió de compras por su cuenta, para distraerse con Miyako, llegó la cama triple equis. Una cama pensada para tres personas. Cuando estuvo montada y los tres estaban frente a ella, Hikari sonrió pícaramente, con ese deje Yagami que, según Yamato, había heredado como su hermano.

—¿No es mucha cama para ti, Hikari? — cuestionó inocentemente Izzi.

Yamato se llevó una mano al rostro, incrédulo. Hikari rio y el joven se puso colorado, sin comprender.

—Es una cama de tres plazas, Koushiro— murmuró Yamato—. Es una indirecta clara a un trio.

Hikari nunca olvidaría el rostro de sorpresa y vergüenza que puso Koushiro. Si ya le costaba tener muchas veces relaciones a solas, pensar en Yamato uniéndose a ellos, le ponía tan nervioso que casi se le cayó la baba cuando dio por imposible. Sin embargo, una cierta parte, un gesto, hizo que Hikari se adelanta y recordara una pregunta que hizo días atrás.

—Tú dijiste que el único hombre que podía llegar a excitarte mientras me tocaba, podría ser Yamato.

Koushiro la miró incrédulo, tragó y luego bufó, colorado. Yamato había sonreído con diversión y abrazó a Hikari por la espalda, enlazando sus manos.

—Nomino la idea como óptima.

Y aunque el pelirrojo había dudado y casi sido arrastrado, estrenaron la cama y se convirtió en algo casi frecuente los fines de semana.

Yamato era quien cuidaba de ella las noches que Koushiro trabaja. Y Koushiro las noches en que Yamato tenía que viajar. O las tardes. O las madrugadas. No importaba. Ambos la cuidaban.

Sin embargo, ella amaba esos momentos. Apretada contra sus cuerpos calientes. Oler su sudor. Satisfecha. Enterrar sus dedos en sus cabellos. Daba igual que mano. En rojo y en dorado.

—Café y menta— murmuró besando la frente de ambos.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó Yamato.

—Kari tiene la teoría de que así es como nos ve. Tú eres la mente. Yo soy el café.

—¿Y qué es ella? — inquirió divertido.

Hikari lo sopesó.

—Yo soy…

—Luz. Tú eres luz. Y la luz no huele. Pero guía e ilumina. — Koushiro enterró la nariz en su cuello, besando su piel brillante.

—Es un buen ejemplo— reconoció Yamato metiendo una mano entre las piernas femeninas—. Pero el cuarto de baño siempre huele a fresa cuando termina de bañarse. La cocina a palomitas y su dormitorio a pastel de manzana por el ambientador.

Hikari rió y Koushiro la siguió.

—Entonces, es de múltiples olores— sentenció el pelirrojo lamiendo su cuello.

Hikari suspiró y encogió los hombros. El teléfono de Yamato sonó, interrumpiendo el momento. Mientras este miraba quién era, Koushiro le besó la mejilla y ocupó el lugar abandonado por la mano del Ishida.

—Mierda. Es Taichi.

Los tres se tensaron. Su hermano continuaba ajeno a todo lo que sucedía. Había aceptado que Koushiro y Yamato fueran a vivir con ella con la idea de que sus dos mejores amigos cuidaran y protegieran a su hermana. Dudaba que pensara que estos se acostaran con ella, que fueran su pareja o que simplemente con mirarla estuvieran desnudándola.

—Se me olvidó que había quedado para jugar con él— protestó chasqueando la lengua.

Luego la miró a ella y las acciones de Izzi entre sus piernas. Gruñó, con claro instinto negativo a marcharse. Él también quería poner sus dedos en el lugar, pero se conformó con apretar suavemente un erecto pezón.

—Hemos de decírselo, Hikari, Koushiro— recordó.

La joven suspiró más por placer que por la preocupación.

—Ya conoces a Taichi. Cuandito que sepa lo que pasa tras la puerta de esta casa, la tirará abajo y quizás nos mate a nosotros.

—A mí me metería en un colegio de monjas o algo— bromeó la joven lánguida—. Pero sí, tenemos que decírselo— concedió al ver el ceño fruncido de Matt—. ¿Qué tal si vamos contigo y aprovechamos?

Yamato lo sopesó, tecleó rápidamente en el móvil y se inclinó para besarla.

—Bien. Pero antes, terminemos lo que comenzamos.

Hikari sonrió feliz.

Los días de dudas habían terminado. Seguían creciendo las cosas que le gustaba de ambos hombres. La felicidad estaba siempre ahí. Aunque tuvieran sus días de disputas. No quería cambiar nada. Era perfecto. Su propio cuento de hadas.

Le gustaba el café y la menta. Las dos cosas.

Y bueno, Tai… Tai tendría que comprenderlo.

Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía una hermana.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 ***:** Daisuke insinuaba quedarse a vivir y que surgiera algo entre ellos. Fue rechazado, como siempre **.**

 **Notas autora 2:**

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí! Si es que sobreviviste a mi locura.

El final es así; abierto. No porque pensara escribir más (quería terminarlo totalmente en un solo OS y hasta subirlo antes de mi fecha límite), pero tampoco descarta escribir algo del día a día. Pero solo es un pensamiento, no prometo nada xD.

 **HikariCaelum** me dio permiso para terminarlo como quisiera, hacer la pareja que quisiera y la verdad, me gustan los trios. Me dolía mucho romperle el corazón a uno u otro, así que opté por el cliché. Muchas ideas quedaron aplacadas, así como el Lemon.

Pero bueno, HC, hice mi mejor esfuerzo, me lo pasé bien y este fue el resultado nwn. Tú mandas :3

Y a ti, lector; muchas gracias por haber leído, por el apoyo y ojalá mi deseo de entretenerte diera sus frutos.

¡Nos leemos!

 **Chia S.R. 15 de enero del 2016.**


End file.
